User talk:XshuuX
Archive You're welcome ! Hope you had a nice birthday ! I've archived your talk page ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 13:58, January 9, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome ! ^^ If you need more help, just contact me ! :D SnowyBoy❄ 14:03, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help~ Well, first, can you reply to these questions ? *Which phone do you have ? *Which browser do you use ? *When you used it, were you using Internet Explorer ? SnowyBoy❄ 15:01, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, I had the same problem. I've just downloaded Firefox (appli) in Google Play. Now, I just put into 'Normal site' and tip the url of the chat. Hope you understand~ SnowyBoy❄ 15:12, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Yes ! ^^ But don't forget something, don't join the chat by the normal way, but with the url =) SnowyBoy❄ 15:16, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Did you try to download it from Google Play ? SnowyBoy❄ 15:34, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Mmm... I don't know.. Sorry =( SnowyBoy❄ 15:53, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Answer for help I know how to open it from my phone but from yours I m no sure Ajla Eleven (talk) 21:21, January 10, 2013 (UTC) I go to the wiki go on ickon chat then optinos open in new window and that is it afcors be loged in to wiki first Ajla Eleven (talk) 12:49, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Don't know, sorry Hey Shuu, i'm still having nightmares but i'm ok, you? No sorry, i don't know how to. I've been trying to figure that out for a while. Sorry i'm not much help. Piglet98 (talk) 12:23, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Singnature Hey Shuuy how did you make your signature like that? Ajla Eleven (talk) 10:52, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Really Shuuy.Thank you thank you!!!!!!! :d Ajla Eleven (talk) 12:01, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~ Shuuy thank you sooooooooo much ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 13:41, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ;( My bro did someting wors then reading my dairy ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 11:07, January 18, 2013 (UTC) I will tell you on chat. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 12:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Found it~ Hey~! That's great ! You're welcome ! (Though, I didn't do anything xD) SnowyBoy❄ 17:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shuu Hey Shuu, i'm good, you? Sorry i haven't been seeing you lately, my internet is playing up and we're getting ready for our trip to the coast. Sorry again. Cya soon. Piglet98 (talk) 23:22, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Hey Shuu, hope I'll still be on, Cya on chat. Piglet98 (talk) 11:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Re:Help I can do it but sadly, not now. I'm working now and on my phone, but I can help you when I'm home soon! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:27, January 22, 2013 (UTC) I fixed it for you! You forgot to put the at the end of your sentence! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:07, January 22, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 06:35, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! Plaese help with my signature! Hi,Shuu! Thanks for helping with my signature! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:19, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi,Shuu! Got time? Can you chat with me? Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Apologize Sorry,Shuu! I don't know you have exams now! Hope you can score high marks! Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:37, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Never forget you! Shuuy I will never forget you no mather how much I try. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 22:10, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Promise I’m the kind of person that no matter how sad I am, I’m still going to make you smile. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 19:45, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I know but I will make you smile when you are not smiling. ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 12:49, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Aha so you dont ♥Ajla Eleven♥ 15:56, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help~ Sure ! What do I need to do ? SnowyBoy❄ 14:56, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Ah, sure! But, which pics should I add? :3 SnowyBoy❄ 15:53, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Okay, just add this to your blog: Picture 50.jpg| Kariyamasaki12 AoyamaInjuriedCS6HD.PNG| Sakumafan10 Ichino and Aoyama saving Aoi GO Movie HQ.png| Tenma 2425 There, you'll have the gallery. But, these 3 users are the same person, KariyaMasaki... SnowyBoy❄ 13:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Sorry! Sorry, Shuu! I just copy your profile page's span style...(something like this ! XD) but, I didn't copy your data! I just want to know how to do the colour highlights! Otonashi haruna ☺ 03:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Shuu, I'm just wondering why your picture is gone. Are you leaving? If u r, please don't!!! :( Piglet98 (talk) 06:29, April 3, 2013 (UTC)